1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to image analysis and, more particularly, to image compression using adaptive coding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art video security systems are not always effective. Whether the prior art video security system utilizes older, analog video cassette tapes, or more recent digital technologies, often times these prior art security systems do not capture important images that help resolve security situations. The older, analog video cassette-based systems, for example, produce hours of usually unimportant video. If a security situation arises, time and resources are squandered while the video tapes are manually reviewed for important information (e.g., the identity of a thief). Even the newer, digital surveillance technologies, using computer intelligence to isolate “important events,” often fail to capture information that can resolve security situations. By the time the computer intelligence has determined that something “important” is occurring, revealing information (such as the thief's face) has not been saved. There is, accordingly, a need in the art to capture video/audio data for improved surveillance needs, a need for producing surveillance data that does not require a large amount of time for manual review, and a need for improved recording of video and/or audio data that is compatible with digital technologies.